Into The Asylum
by Extycy
Summary: When Liselotte is raped by Jacob, she goes to the Cullen house for help, only to find she's half vampire and leading a false existence. She must then deal with the aftermath of her rape and secret pregnancy. Can SHE help Alice remember? Minor lemonage.
1. Body Heat

Body Heat

Liselotte's Point Of View

I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder and feared turning around in case of what I might find. But I knew what was coming, he planned on raping me. I was a runaway teenaged pyschic, this guy had his work cut out for him. I had escaped from an asylum three days ago and ended up in Forks, Washington. I heard about this family of so-called vampires, and figured they could help me.

I could hear every frightening thought running through this boy's mind. He had been betrayed, hurt, and altogether dismissed by the woman he loved, and illegally in love with her infant daughter. I was disgusted. That was when I heard the thought_, Cullen Coven_... He knew them, I could ask for help.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" I asked through a bare whisper.

"God, you're one of_ them_ aren't you?" I asked. I wasn't a vampire just a pyschic, but he grabbed hold of my hair before I could answer. I panicked and my body stopped working for a second. With great brute strength he forced me onto the damp grass of the empty park. He tore open my shirt, exposing my bra, moments later he had full access to my breasts. He tore away at my pants, and I finally got my voice back.

"Please don't do this, please, I beg of you, I'm still a virgin... please don't take this from me it's the only possesion of mine I still have!" I cried and pleaded but he just slapped me. He pried away my underpants and I lay naked, cold, and scared still on the grass of that park. I felt him enter me and I screamed a muttered scream beneath his hot palms as he scorched me with his hot skin. When he finally came, I screamed in shock and agony. Blood was flowing between my thighs as he raped me. I cried, I couldn't do anything anymore. I was broken and beaten and battered and bruised. He was strong and heavy, every heave, every grunt, I felt my body breaking on itself. I wanted to scream when I felt a cracking sensation, then trouble and painful breathing as I found he had broken my rib.

He looked me dead in the eyes the whole time. I was frightened, young, and too scared to do anything to stop him, to fight back. I trembled against his body in the cold night air. My black ringlets fell across my face as he lifted me up off the grass.

"I'm done with you. Why don't you give this to the Cullen's for me?" He asked. He handed me an envelope. I watched as he burst into a hairy wolf right before my eyes. He took off. I began to walk away. The Cullen's didn't live that far. I could make it. I gently began walking toward's the Cullen House, prayng they would help me. Who would believe me if I told them I was raped by a werewolf?

Before dawn, maybe only by a few minutes, I arrived outside of their home. Naked, suffering, hopefully dying, and praying for this humiliation to end. I knocked once and a tall blonde man in a doctor's coat opened the door. He took one look at me, and gratefully I blacked out, falling into a crumpled heap at his feet.

I awoke two days later in an unfamiliar room. It was grand and spacious, there was so much comfort here, I couldn't be alive still, and for that moment I thanked god for letting me die. Then I heard their voices.

"She's awake, she's awake!" I heard in a cheerful whisper. Suddenly I was surrounded by 9 beautiful people. "How do you feel?" The spritely black haired girl asked me.

"Humiliated, raped, pained, agonized, suffering..." I moaned. Someone took my hand. The hand was warm, I suddenly noticed the tenth face. "YOU!" I shrieked, sitting up too quickly and falling back in pain. "YOU RAPED ME! Y-YO-YOU! Don't touch me again please, get away! Get away!" I screamed.

"She's lost it, Jacob wouldn't do that." The girl who spoke had broght red eyes and dark brown hair. She ws pretty enough but the others stood out more. She cradled an infant against her chest, and stared at me. This was the one he was in love with, and the infant too.

"You're protecting him because you love him, but you denied him, and refused him your daughter too, that's why he took his anger out on me and RAPED ME!" I yelled, falling back in breathless pain. "Im a pyschic I saw it all in his head!"

It was the blonde doctor who spoke next: "Edward, what's your reading on this?" A bronze haired boy spoke next.

"Her story matches up. I'm sorry Bella, he did this to her. He has to go now." Bella, I now recognized her as, decided to finally believe me and let the others take him away.

"FINE! I ALREADY GOT WHAT I WANTED! I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHE'S ALICE'S DAUGHTER!" He screamed. "I TOOK YOUR DAUGHTERS VIRGINITY!" He screamed again. All eyes went to Alice who was staring at me blankly. She I later found out, was the spritely black haired one who had first spoken to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Alice? What's going on here, is this serious or is he playing games again?" The doctor asked.

"She's my daughter..." Alice said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alice how did this happen?" The doctor asked. I sat silent, waiting for an answer.


	2. Into The Asylum

Into The Abyss

Alice's Point Of View

What could I tell them? The vague memories of my human life were sketchy. But I knew her face. I would know my Lotte's face anywhere. I couldn't remember the vampire who changed me, but she was his. She would be just like her cousin Renesmee. And now she would be just like me, raped, frightened, and depending on Carlisle's arrangements, possibly put on her own in this world.

"How old are you Lotte?" Carlisle asked. I hated Jacob. I looked at her thin fragile frame, her body made by the hands of God himself. Her mature, full breasts, sitting on top of that perfectly shaped torso, and those long slender legs. The delicate hour-glass curve of her figure, her cheerful face, surrounded by long black ringlets. Her ice blue eyes penetrating the very essence of me. Had I known I had gone this long without seeing her, I would have searched for her. But I had assumed she had been killed. How foolish I was. Now she had paid the price.

"I'm 15." She said in that gentle voice like the world's finest crystal glasses. She was perfect and too young. Too mature, and now she had suffered, I blamed myself entirely. I took a hand of hers in mine. "Are you really my momma?" She asked in a delicate southern accent.

"Yes, sweetie I am, and I will never let anything happen to you again okay, little one?" I knew how Bella felt now, holding Renesmee, as I took Liselotte into my arms for the first time since her birth. I began to dry sob into her thin shoulder. I knew I would have to discuss this with Jasper. I couldn't just run around and claim her if he wasn't willing to keep her.

"Alice, I'm going to need some answers from you." Carlisle urged. I nodded. "Okay first, who was the father?"

"Same vampire who changed me." She said. He nodded.

"What year was she conceived and what year was she born?" He asked.

"In the same year of **(I don't actually remember the year for this, so I'm putting a random year and will change it later.) **1921, when I met Jasper." I answered. Now time for the hard truth. "She was born, two days after I came here." Silence curtained the room, shutting out the lights and emitting gasps from all in presence. Jasper walked up beside me. He took my hand.

"How?" He asked simply.

"I gave birth to her the night Jasper went huning for animals the first time... I had her in the river. I then did like the story of Moses. I put her in a basket, and floated her away." I gulped. The one thing I could remember, and it was the worst thing about myself.

"Alice, no one blames you for this. We will support you and Lotte as long as you need." Carlisle asked. He then turned to Liselotte, resting on my bed.

"Lotte, how can you not remember the last 80 years?" He asked.

"I was in an asylum. They said I was crazy. They drugged me to make me forget. I ran away three days ago. I'm psychic and someone told me you guys could help." She answered innocently. I can't believe Jacob would rape a girl like Liselotte. It disgusted us all. She was so innocent, and she had fallen victim to his hatred for my family. I began to sob some more.

Jasper took my hand and held me closer to him as I watched my long lost daughter interact with my family. I remembered her birth, it was one of my few remaining memories. She had come too early, I didn't think she would make it, and I couldn't force myself to take her. Knowing she would die, I made the choice to have her and let her go. Maybe she would have a better shance of survival away from vampires, and such. But the night she was born, I had gone down to the river. I was in heavy labor when I finally arrived there after much pain and effort. Jasper couldn't know. I couldn't let him feel this, so I pretended to feel happy. I took my clothes off on the bank and entered the river alone, the water was calming and the delivery less painful. As I felt her tiny form leave my body I had begun to sob. This would be hard. I had known it all along. The river was peaceful that night. No current, no danger, just clear under the bright moon. I had lifted her from the water and heard the scrreching noises of her first breath. She was too small to live. I had told myself that praying I could get on knowing I hadn't made the mistake, mother nature had. I didn't think my daughter was meant to live. I heald her crying, infant body in my hands, she weighed maybe six pounds at the most, the average was seven and I knew I was stupid to lie to myself. I cleaned her and clothed her on the banks, and gently cut the cord. I placed her then in a wicker basket full of blankets and money and pushed her across the surface of the water. There was no current so she floated slowly and I prayed the current wouldn't pick up.

I had dressed myself as I watched the biggest mistake of my life occur. I walked home gingerly, and upon arriving there, I went to bed. I thought about it all night and went back to the river the next morning, praying that maybe she would still be there and I could pass her off as not mine and convince the Cullen's to keep her. She was gone already. I had given her a name, a life, money, clothes, I couldn't feed her but I prayed someone would. I had doen all I could to get her on her way and now I wanted nothing more but to have her back.

From that day, she disappeared frm my thoughts. I wondered if perhaps I might catch a vision of her graduating school maybe, or meeting a man, or of getting married. But I never saw one. Not until last night, when I saw her on the grass of the local park, bleeding, crying, begging, scared to death. I hadn't seen a vision of my daughter until I saw her raped.


	3. The Morning After

The Morning After

Liselotte's Point Of View

I was exhausted, every bone in me ached, and my spirit wasn't much over the blow yet either. It was awakward and strange listening to my mother's thoughts. I wanted so much to just know, that it was a mistake, she hadn't meant to let me go, or maybe I was kidnapped.

"Lotte? Liselotte?" My mind snapped back into place and I heard Carlisle Cullen, call my name. Grandpa, he was now. "Liselotte, I need you to tell me which doctor treated you at the asylum so we can clear this up." He said.

"I was treated by Lexan Dreight." I said. He nodded and wrote it down before leaving the room. My mother's face seemed a slight bit paler, and I could no longer distinguish her hand from the paper she held.

"How often were you given the drug?" It was Japser who now spoke.

"Anytime I began to tremble. It was the sign that I was having a deep vision. Mostly it would happen when I would search for visions...... of my parents." I sighed. Here I was not a day since being raped, and I had found her. I looked at my "family". Bella had gone, Edward sat looking intense, but with bright eyes, Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand and Rosalie was glaring at my mother.

"How did _this _happen?" Rosalie asked gesturing bluntly at me.

"I don't know Rosalie. I really don't know." My mom said.

"Well, we'll figure it out sometime, won't we?" She hissed. She exited the room with Emmett close in tail. I watched everyone else react. Jasper sighed, Edward just looked at me, and my mother scuttled out in a hurry. Jasper quickly went after her. Edward was alone in the room with me and I began to wonder where Esme was.

"She went with Carlisle to get information." He spoke.

"Wait you can read thoughts? Are you a psychic too?" I asked.

_Yeah_. Came his reply, penetrating the once private walls of my head_. Are you scared? of what Jacob did to you, or what he could have done_?

I nodded, unashamed of the truth. There was still a chance I could end up pregnant, and suddenly an image of myself holding a child in my arms came to me. It was more like seeing a future nightmare, the child looked just like him.

_That won't happen. I refuse to let it. I'll watch out for you Lotte_. Suddenly he seemed alert and protective and I began to wonder what was going on in his mind. I reached out to his thoughst but he refused the connection. I shied away to my personal world and attempted to block him. I wasn't as strong. I tried to rest. But his face seemed to be burned into the flesh beneath my eyelids. I tried inflicting dreams. Nothing worked when he was there_. I just want you to remember_... I heard. But I turned back over and I was alone.


	4. Slipping Away

Home

Liselotte's Point Of View

What Edward had said still bothered me, only because I felt like I actually belonged somewhere. Someone cared about me, wanted to protect me. But I also felt outcasted. I had walked into my family, unexpecting of any of it. Not knowing I would ever find my mother, or any other form of hope. I had grown like ivy leaves, like on a trellis of the asylum walls. But ot like ivy, more like the mold, that grew in the damp confines of my mind, reeking, and scornful. I wondered why I was a failure. I wondered why everytime I woke up in the morning I was strapped to my bed, constantly wondering if I had fits in the night like some of the other patients, wondering if by accident I had back pedaled my treatment and would now be confined longer.

_Lexan Dreight._ That accursed name haunted me. The way he scrawled it on perscriptions, and sloppily wrote it on the check sheet hung by a clipboard at the foot of my bed. He was intimadating, and strong. He would pin me to my bed when I tried to fight the medication, and I started to wonder... what if I was crazy?

I couldn't stay in that room any longer. I got up and decided to take a bath. The cool water felt good on my skin. I slid into it like ice cream melting in the heat. I began to relax. But then my mind began to work again, trying to calculate things.

Here's what I got:

People who didn't care enough about me to want to be a part of my life: My mother

People who wanted to hurt me: Lexan Dreight, Jacob Black

People who seemed nice but I could trust yet: Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale,

People I should avoid: Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Bella Cullen

People who might be helpful: Edward Cullen

People to young to care: Renesmee Cullen

People who still love me after everything that happened: No one

I was alone. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't anyone like me? Why did they think it was okay to just push me aside and brush me off? Why didn't my mother even try to keep me? How did she feel when she held me in her arms and then sent me away? How did any of them feel knowing I spent 80 years drugged in a mental hospital, and then raped by their supposed friend?

Why couldn't anyone tell me the truth anymore? I began to cry. I couldn't move, I was sore. This morning I had wanted to see my mother, I had wanted to ask if she wanted me now. I had assumed I could stay but now I realized that maybe she didn't want me still. That's when I did it. I hadn't planned this, I didn't want to do it, but my mind saw no alternative. I was going to get up out of the bath to find a knife, but I never made it. I stood up, my legs shaking, trying to get out of the tub when I slipped. I fell back wards and hit my head against the tile wall. The world went black and I slid into the cool water once again.

Edward's Point Of View

I had to tell her what I knew. I had to tell Lotte. I went first to her room, or rather Alice's room where she was staying. I also had to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself, or blame Alice for anything. I knew with rape victims they could enter severe depression and she couldn't be left alone. But when I got to her room she was gone. "LOTTE!" I yelled, calling her. I got no response. I moved throught the house calling her. There was no reply.

I began running frantically, Alice would lose it if Liselotte had gone. I began yelling and cursing. Then I saw it, the bathroom door was closed, we left it open if no one was using it (which was never) So I assumed she was in there. When I approached the door I notced the carpet was wet and sloshy. The bathtub was overflowing. What in heaven's name was that girl doing in there? I wondered.

"Lotte?" I called angrily against the door. No answer, so I broke it open. I first saw the tub, overflowing, no sign of Lotte. I decided to turn the faucet off on the tub when I realized that I could sense a small sliver of pyschic energy coming from the tub. She was in there. She was trying to call me. I hurried over to the tub in the back corner of the large bathroom and that's when I saw her. She was serene and peaceful beneath the surface of the water. Her face was gentle, and her hair flowered out around her face. Her hands were still at her sides, and she was completely nude in the clear water. I tried to not look as I quickly pulled her motionless frame from the bathtub and the moment I did her color changed. Her peaceful face was cold, her cheeks colorless, her lips were white. He hair was wet and soaked through my clothing, and I held her naked. motionless, wet body against me.

I laid her on the wet floor and began CPR. "Breathe Lotte." Then I heard Alice. Lotte was laying motionless beneath my hands and I was trying desperately to wake her from this infinite slumber. "Please?" I begged, breathing into her lips for her again. I had no idea how long she had been in there for, and I would have believed her dead, had I not been feeling the warm energy of her mind, touching mine with a bright light, like staring straight into the sun.

"OMIGOD! omigod...omigod!" I head Alice sobbing from the doorway. "NO! NO! NO PLEASE GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed. I couldn't stop, Lotte needed my help. That's when it happened. The light went out.

"NO DAMMIT! NO LOTTE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! REMEMBER WHAT YOU PROMISED ME!" I screamed at her. I continued the CPR out of desperation.

"Make her breathe, make her breathe!" Alice repeated in an agonized tone. Lotte wasn't holding on anymore, she was trying to die, she didn't want to hang on anymore. I had to tell her now.

_I love you, Lotte, remember that no matter where you go_. That's when I felt it. Her mind pulled back. I could hear Alice fighting against Jasper's restraint. Then a loud gasp echoed through the large bathroom. Lotte gasped on the floor, moving like a fish out of water. I gathered her naked body into my arms and did something I would regret. I kissed her. As I had only once before. We held like that for a moment before I heard the noise that I knew I would hear forever in my heart.

"E-E-Edward?" Bella's voice was shaking and Renesmee was hidden in her arms.

"Where have you been?" I asked, wondering about the last few days.

"I'm going to live with Jacob. We're getting married, the divorce papers are downstairs." Bella said. It was all she said. For a moment I was sad, then I looked down at Lotte's small frame cradled in my arms, her body glistened, her hair felt like damp silk, and she smiled. Her mind touched mine, and for a moment, Bella didn't exist anymore and I was taken back to that night almost 65 years ago. The whole world was gone and I felt all of the joy in me, condense in my heart and warm me from the inside out and I wondered if Lotte could ever know how I felt about her.


End file.
